The Wind Dancer
by Liliana Foster Langly
Summary: A woman from the Gunmen and Mulder's past comes back and they don't know if she's good or evil.
1. Default Chapter

Wind Dancer Prologue  
  
Note: I don't own Mulder, Scully, The Lone Gunmen, Skinner, or any X-Files people. Chris Carter does, and he sucks! Long Live The Lone Gunmen. I do own "The Wind Dancer" and 3 more people coming up in the other chapters. This takes place after Je Souhaite a.k.a. the Genie episode (7X21) In the seventh season. Before Requiem (when Scully finds out she's pregnant.) This also takes place after the 1st season of the Lone Gunmen spin off which sadly I never got to watch. Damn. Anyway,  
  
Prologue  
  
Special Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully sat around the Lone Gunmen's warehouse, talking with Melvin Frohike, and John Byers. Richard "Ringo" Langly was asleep on the couch. Mulder and Scully had the day off and they had no idea why so they went to visit the Gunmen. A loud knock on the door woke him up and caused Mulder, Scully, Frohike, and Byers to stop talking and to look at the screen connected to the hallway camera. Assistant Director Walter Skinner stood waiting for the door to be answered. "Hurry up, I have urgent news." He said. "Keep your shirt on." Frohike muttered walking to the door. "For all of our sakes." Scully said, causing everyone to laugh. Frohike unlocked the door and let him in. "You guys need to see this." He said, holding up a VHS tape. Everyone headed to the couch and put it in.  
  
*On the tape: X-Files Office 3 a.m.  
  
A woman came into the office and began going though all the files on Scully's desk, then through her computer files and began transferring them onto a 3-½ floppy disk. She stood up and placed a hand on her forehead, and one on her stomach. Slowly she walked to Mulder's desk. She looked around and then continued taking the files from Mulder's computer and putting them on a disk. Finishing she took out the disk and shut down the computer. She walked over to the door and opened it. Outside was The Cigarette Smoking Man, (a.k.a. CGB Spender) who took the disk and left. The woman removed her gloves, a diamond ring sparkled in the light. Then she removed the hood of the coat she was wearing to reveal her face. *  
  
"The Wind Dancer's returned." Mulder said, softly glancing at the Gunmen then to Skinner. 


	2. Chapter One

The Wind Dancer Chapter One  
  
Note: I don't own Mulder, Scully, The Lone Gunmen, Skinner, or any X-Files people. Chris Carter does, and he sucks! Long Live the Lone Gunmen. I do own "The Wind Dancer" and 3 more people coming up in the other chapters. This takes place after Je Souhaite a.k.a. the Genie episode (7X21) In the seventh season. Before Requiem (when Scully finds out she's pregnant.) This also takes place after the 1st season of the Lone Gunmen spin off which sadly I never got to watch. Damn. Anyway,  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Who?" a confused Scully asked. The Gunmen, Mulder and Skinner paid her no heed. "Why would she do this to us?" Frohike asked. Langly didn't pay attention to any of them, and paled.  
  
"She was my partner years ago before Diana even. She was abducted by aliens 12 years ago and was never found. This answers my question on if she ever got back alive." Mulder said. "And don't worry she won't steal Mulder away. She's got her very own boy toy, Punk ass." Frohike said, with a smile. "Used to." Langly muttered. "Don't be a prick. We have to hear he side of the story first." Byers said. They all turned their attention back to the TV where "The Wind Dancer" was writing on a piece of paper, knowing Skinner would show this to Mulder. It read "Talk to the Smoking Man." Then, taking it down she wrote another message. "Tell Langly: I still love you." Putting it down she threw them away and left the office. "What's her real name?" Scully asked. "Chelsea Bowman." Langly said, he now had a grin on his face. Aw, Langly's got a girlfriend, who won't steal Mulder from me. If I have to deal with that one more time.. Scully thought. "Why is she called "The Wind Dancer"?" Scully asked. "Just a nick name. She's a dancer." Langly said.  
  
Meanwhile Louisiana  
  
CGB Spender a.k.a. the Smoking Man surveyed his property, looking over everything. Chelsea was getting off one of the 11 horses. She walked over and hugged him. "Hey C, what's up?" she asked. "Nothing." CGB said. "Come on, I know something's up." Chelsea said. "When the they come. Leave with them, they can offer you so much, much more then I can. You shouldn't be in seclusion for the rest of your life. You have to live among people again, be loved by your boyfriend, and be protected by a group. Live, Love and be happy." CGB said. "Will you come with me?" She asked. "No, I can't Chelley. They hate me. I've tried to kill all of them on some occasions." CGB said. His cell phone rang. "Hello?" he asked, then handed the phone to Chelsea. Chelsea took it and began walking into the four-story house. Her room was on the second floor. "Hello?" she asked. "Chelley?" a voice asked. "Richard?" she asked. "Hey." Langly said. "Hello darling." She said. "How are you?" he asked. "Good you?" she asked. "Good. Still dancing?" he asked. "Yuppers." She said, then added "I'm sorry I haven't contacted you all these years, I've been abducted 11 times, and the only thing that's kept me sane was the thought of you. Knowing you were still out there. I was scared you would hate me. I love you" "I could never hate you. Never. I love you too." He said. Chelsea smiled and opened the door to her room and jumped on the bed. She could hear Frohike in the background heckling him. "Let me talk to Fro." She said. "Hey kiddo. God, how old are you now?" Frohike said. "Hey. I'm 31 and Bianca is 38." She said, then added. "Bianca says hi." "You two still talk?" he asked. "Yeah, she's still my dance teacher. Where are you guys?" She asked. "Idaho, we took a wrong turn." Frohike said, then in the background she could hear Mulder and another woman saying this:  
  
"Who da ho?" Scully asked. "I-da-ho!!" Mulder proclaimed happily.  
  
"Ok, that was brought to you buy our good friend Jack Daniel's. Hey talk to your lover boy. Bye Chelley." Frohike said. "Ok, bye Frohike." She said, Frohike handed the phone back to Langly and fought with Mulder over the bottle, Mulder finally gave it to Frohike, who finished it off. "Hey Darling." Chelsea said, once Langly had the phone again. "Hey" he said. "When will you guys be here?" she asked. "2-4 days, depends on who's driving." He said. "Ok. I'll be online. Give me your IM." She said. "(Made up) PunkassTLG3" he said. "I'll be on later. You'll know when it's me." She said. "I have drive now. I'll talk to you later." He said, sadly. "Alright. Be careful all of you. I love you." She said. "I love you too." He said. "Bye" they said in unison. Chelsea put the phone on her nightstand. He cast her eyes on pictures she had on it. Some were of her and Langly, her and the Gunmen, her and Mulder and a picture of her mom who died when she was 7 years old. Quickly removing her cloths she put on her pajamas. (Which was a Korn T-shirt and flannel pants) She stared at the ceiling wondering how Langly and the other's would take the news she had. Her eyes darted to the Pegasus statue that was once her mother's, now it sat on a pedestal across from her bed.  
  
*Flashback: She was 7 and Bianca was 14. They were going to Chelsea's house because dance practice was over. Chelsea didn't want to go home. Her father was abusive in more ways then one. (It will be in Chapter 2) She noticed her father's car was gone, and she released a sigh of relief. Opening the door they saw blood leading to the kitchen. In the kitchen they both screamed in horror. Chelsea's mother lay on the floor soaked in her own blood, and hammer in her head. "Mom?" Chelsea whispered.  
  
"Chelly, don't move. I have to call 911." Bianca said. Chelsea not listening to Bianca went to her mother's side. "Mommy?" she asked. Her mother moved slightly. Causing both girls to scream. "Chelly?" her mother whispered. "Mommy?" Chelsea asked. "You're father did this. T-take all my things with you when you leave this house. Do not let your father get it. You know what he might do." She whispered. Chelsea nodded and held her mother to her. Her mother took her last breath and slowly exhaled. Bianca picked up Chelsea and moved her away. "Go get your mother's things. When the police come, you'll be packed ok?" Bianca asked. Chelsea nodded mutely. Going up stairs to her mom's room she took everything of her mom's and packed it with hers. Chelsea knew why her father did this.  
  
Her mother was a Wicca, she was a healer, and used her powers for good. Chelsea had collected all of the Wiccan things in the house. From she was 7- 18 she lived with Bianca and her family. And in secret she practiced with her Wiccan powers, which were strong as her mothers. The statue was a gift when she was born from her mother, and she never forgot about it or her mother. *  
  
Any good? Post comments please. 


End file.
